1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating devices for use in the water, and, more particularly, to floating devices for use in exercise programs in the water.
2. Description of Related Art
Water flotation devices are well known in the art, including life vests, tubes, boards, and "water wings."
However, none of the known devices are adapted for use during water exercising, since all interfere with the arms, the legs, or both. Also, some of them do not ensure that the head is kept above water without some action by the arms or legs.